emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7008 (24th October 2014)
__TOC__ Plot Andy refuses to work at Home Farm, not wanting to give Robert the satisfaction. Lisa is determined to lose weight before Belle comes home and secretly begins taking her diet pills. Amelia puts a wedding proposal in Ruby's mind to cheer up Ali. Leyla asks to be Katie's wedding planner, but Katie turns her down. She's forced to fake interest though when Leyla uses Katie as an excuse to set up a meeting with Megan later. Moira is impressed when Charity starts to get the hang of life on the farm but they are distracted by Maxine, who demands more money from Moira. Nicola fills Chrissie in on Robert's history in the village. Moira refuses to give Maxine more money, insisting that she has no more to give. Afterwards, Charity questions Moira about Maxine, but they are interrupted by a call from the prison informing her Adam is in hospital. Diane discovers that Robert is now a step-dad to Chrissie's fourteen-year-old son Lachlan. Edna refuses a drink from Lawrence, worried about why he wants to live in the village. Robert quietly panics when he discovers Nicola has filled Chrissie in on his history in the village, but he is relieved that she's not put off. Megan quickly realises that Katie isn't serious about a wedding planner when she arrives at the meeting with her and Leyla and quickly leaves. Moira goes to see Adam in hospital and is horrified to see how badly beaten he is. He covers saying he fell but she apologises to him for not paying Maxine. Robert offers Andy a job at Home Farm as head groundsman but subtly gets a few digs in about how much of a hard time Andy's had recently. He rejects the offer telling him he'd rather starve. Lawrence assures Edna that his moving to the village is nothing to do with her and their past, but for is family. Adam begs Moira to tell Cain about Maxine. Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas Guest cast *Maxine - Rebecca Manley Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen and stairs *Café Main Street - Café *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room, barn and yard *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Hallway/dining room, lounge and kitchen *Hotten General Memorable dialogue Rhona Goskirk: "Come on Charity, you're not gonna let an animal get the better of you, are you?" Charity Dingle: "I lived with Cain long enough, didn't I?" Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes